


glitter and starlights

by glitterndnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, One Shot, Short One Shot, its just fluff, they're very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterndnp/pseuds/glitterndnp
Summary: dan and phil put on some makeup and have fun<3
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	glitter and starlights

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2am when ghgc was having a breakdown ab makeup!dnp so this is for them<3 also thanks for the title idea myles
> 
> (im not a native english speaker so if there are any mistakes i'm sorry in advance!)
> 
> come find me on twt @CSBFORCE im sexy

"i told you those brushes were annoying!" phil exclaims as dan tries to apply eyeshadow on his lids. "maybe sharpies really are better." dan sends him a glare and picks up a removal wipe with a sigh. 

"i'll jump you." he removes the teal eyeshadow. "look, i've seen a lot of people do it with their fingers, i don't even know why we bother with these." he gets a little eyeshadow on his middle finger and smudges it over his right lid once again. phil is watching him from behind, kind of amused and kind of fond. "you're next, you know." dan says.

"i've already done it! for millions of people!" older man whines but he doesn't really say no, because he never says no to dan.

"that wasn't really make up, you drew our fish on your face." dan continues to apply the colour. "see, it's better like this. anyways, i wanna see you with proper makeup. some bright colours, like purple or pink. it would bring out your eyes."

"let's see how you do with yourself first," phil rolls his eyes. "maybe then you can touch my face." dan laughs and winks at him through the mirror. 

"that was very vague. touch your face? huh."

"with make up." phil clarifies, rolling his eyes once more. "stop being horny." dan smiles and pats his other lid one more time. 

"fuck off." he turns to phil. "it looks okay, right? i thought i'd maybe put on some navy blue as well, and then i'll do eyeliner." he only has teal eyeshadow on his face right now, but phil's looking at him with the fondest expression ever.

"you look really pretty." he says. "you'll look really pretty when it's finished. you look pretty all the time." it's so casual coming out of his mouth; he sounds like he's just ordering dinner, like he says it every day. it's because he does. 

"thank you." dan smiles widely and gives him a peck. then he turns around to continue. he gets navy blue on his pointer finger and applies it on the corners. he can't manage to properly blend them but he doesn't really mind, he's not a fucking beauty guru anyway. 

it's kinda weird. a couple of years ago he wouldn't even wanna entertain the idea. they've always had to put on makeup like concealer and highlighter for work but it was never like this. they had done that blindfolded challenge once, but that could hardly count. this is different, it's nothing like dan's done before and he likes it. he loves that he's now comfortable enough to casually put on makeup. he likes the way it looks on him and he feels good. it feels like he deserves it.

he finishes the eyeshadow and turns to phil again, determined to fish for compliments on every step. "so?"

"looks great." phil smiles. "can't wait to see you mess the eyeliner up. maybe take some photos before you do it so you're not too upset when you have to take it off." dan glares at him but takes his phone out regardless, getting some shots. 

"i watched so many videos, i won't mess it up." he says as he puts the phone down. "just because you have zero coordination..." phil laughs loudly.

"excuse. people loved my tutorial." he says with a fake-offended voice and picks up the eyeshadow palette. "you're on. i'll do mine myself." dan gives him an amused look.

"ooh, competitive much? you know you can't get out of this by pulling an all or nothing, right?"

"shut up." phil murmurs. "i deserved all of them."

"hmm." they both focus on themselves, dan picking up the eyeliner and phil starting to apply purple eyeshadow on his lids.

dan manages to draw wings without messing the whole thing up, it's not the ideal but it's definetly something. phil tries to blend some dark pink with the purple. again, they're no beauty gurus so it's all a bit sloppy but it's not bad and "not bad" is something they can get behind. 

the blue eyed man also picks up the eyeliner after his eyeshadow but he's not as lucky as his boyfriend. he can't manage to get the wings to be even and looks very frustrated as he complains about how annoying this is.

"you look okay, bub. it's not that bad. a bit wayward, but very you." dan assures him. "you don't have to do it all over again. you seem quite frustrated." phil sighs but decides not to take it off.

"how do people do this perfectly?" he says, picking up the mascara. dan shruggs.

"lots of practice, i think? give it to me when you're done, will you?"

"yeah sure." phil's trying his best, not to poke himself in the eye but it happens a couple times anyway, resulting in dan taking the mascara away from his hand.

"you're already pretty blind, lester, no need to go full dark mode." he applies the mascara as well, also poking his eye a couple times. phil laughs at him, because of course he does.

"we don't have any lipstick." phil says after dan's done too. "quite a shame. you'd look great with a red one."

"is that you or another part of you speaking?" dan raises an eyebrow but his voice is soft and relaxed. phil rolls his eyes, again.

"not everything is about sex," he says. "i really love your lips, i think they'd look even better in red."

"then i'll make sure to add it to my list." dan murmurs, pulling his boyfriend into a kiss. it's a chaste, soft one but phil bites dan's lower lip a little as they part.

"it looks a bit reddish now." he smiles. their noses are still touching. dan smiles back.

"do i really look good?" his voice is quiet, they stand so close that speaking with volume feels wrong.

"you look amazing." phil says. "very pretty. i'm the luckiest boyfriend." dan gives him a peck.

"no, me. you look so fucking good."

"thanks." they kiss one more time and after that dan takes out his phone again, taking several photos of himself. he doesn't think he'll post them anytime soon but he loves filling his roll with unnecessary selfies. 

"c'mon, let's take some together as well." he says to phil and the older man obliges, smiling widely towards dan's phone. 

"people would lose their shit." he giggles.

"yeah, well. maybe i'll give them make up dan one day." 

"very cruel of you." phil tuts and picks up a wipe. "enough though. i wanna scratch my eye and im hungry." dan smiles at him and reaches for a wipe as well, but then he stops and looks himself at the mirror. 

he does look pretty. and he has no desire of scratching any part of his face. he doesn't mind it right now, even though he's home and literally in his pjs.

"i think i'll let it stay for a bit," he says after a minute. "want chinese?" phil looks at him, eyes filled with fondness and love.

"please."


End file.
